Overcoming the hatred in overcomplex methods
by inferniayou
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are kidnapped by evil organization ,whose purpose is unknown. The boys are really pissed because they can't stand each other. This is AU, a bit SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke knew his life was totally screwed up. Ever since the massacre of his family and his brother's mental breakdown it's been rolling downhill. Sasuke liked to blame Itachi for everything that had gone wrong in his life. But it was pretty fair cause Itachi was guilty of ruining his life. God, Sasuke hated him. Sometimes the only thing holding him back from suicide was the fantasies of revenge. But Itachi wasn't the only person Sasuke wanted to kill in a painful way. He was only on the top of the list.

The second in that short list was his supposed guardian, total freak and batfuck insane Orochimaru. Sasuke couldn't believe that he once wanted for Orochimaru to take him from the orphanage. Now he would better roam the streets than live with that pedophilous shit. He actually tried to run away twice. That hadn't helped. He was found and given a personal shrink. That was not so bad because this psychiatrist seemed to be really cool. It was man named Kakashi. The best thing about him was that he seemed to understand that Orochimaru is a fucking criminal. Kakashi really was one of the people Sasuke liked. He had been helping him a lot.

The third on his to kill list was Orochimaru's personal ...something. Assistant or lover Sasuke did not know. It was this sly and annoying guy Kabuto. Whenever he smiled that cunning smile of his and fixed his stupid round glasses Sasuke was faced with extremely tempting wish to punch those glasses into his eyes. Kabuto was totally intolerable. Sasuke could bet that nobody expect Orochimaru loved him. But nobody loved Sasuke too.

And the last on his oh so short list was the person even more annoying than Kabuto. The blond, extremely stupid, loud-mouthed, smug and lucky bastard Naruto Uzumaki. Well, he was maybe not so lucky. He was an orphan just like Sasuke but he has gotten himself a much better guardian. It was Jiraya. And Tsunade because she was a very good friend of Jiraya and totally grew to love Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto knew each other from childhood. They were taken from the same orphanage at the same time. And, if that is not enough, by the friends and also enemies. Yeah ,Jiraya and Orochimaru had this strange relationship with each other. Sasuke knew the story. They were friends in childhood and even longer but then Orochimaru started going insane. He submerged himself in these crazy experiments and Jiraya was really mad at him because of that. So they had fought and gone their separate ways. But now they are like enemies. Maybe that is why Naruto was so hostile to him ever since he had left the orphanage. Maybe Jiraya is telling him to be mean to Orochimaru's foster-child. And Naruto is very mean with Sasuke. That's why Sasuke hates him. Sometimes this hatred even surpasses the one for Itachi. Seriously. Several times they almost killed each other in their arguments. Now people around them take measures to prevent serious damage. Whenever they meet and start their usual insulting everybody within five meter radius perks up and either gets the hell away from them or tries to interfere. The people interfering are usually Naruto's friends and sometimes Sakura. That most often stops them. Because Naruto is totally in love with Sakura and Sasuke thinks of Sakura as his only friend. Sasuke has gone as far as admitting to himself that he likes Sakura. And Naruto's advances on Sakura often make Sasuke hate him even more and feel jealous.

Yeah, Sakura is the best thing to happen to Sasuke in his life. He has other friends too but they are somehow unfortunate. Some are even more screwed up than Sasuke. And they are all victims of Orochimaru and his experiments. For example ,Suigetsu. He is one of the saner Orochimaru's experiments objects. But not exactly right in the head. Sasuke likes to hang out with him sometimes. He is even quite funny before he makes some really scary comment. Usually about killing somebody. Well, they have that in common. A desire to kill. It's just that Suigetsu wants to kill random people. Then there's Karin. She often makes Sasuke's skin crawl from fear. He personally finds her creepier than Orochimaru himself. Maybe because she is totally obsessed with Sasuke and when she thinks he is not looking she often drools. Yeah, that scares the shit out of Sasuke. He is afraid someday Karin will rape him in his sleep. The same with Orochimaru ,actually. Sasuke instantly noticed that he somehow gets more privileges than other children of Orochimaru. Even Kabuto was jealous of Sasuke. Sometimes Orochimaru gets so pedophilous that Sasuke barely can stop shaking. But Orochimaru hasn't tried anything of that nature yet. Sasuke hoped he never would. Despite the fact that Sasuke was clearly Orochimaru's favourite he wasn't exempt from his experiments. Which were really disgusting. For some reason Orochimaru mostly experimented with Sasuke's eyes. It was painful and left Sasuke blinded for quite duration. Sasuke was glad ,though ,for the fact that Orochimaru didn't experiment with his whole body. Like he did with Suigetsu. Shit, that's creepy as hell. Sakura didn't suspect a thing about Orochimaru's behavior. She knew that Sasuke hated him, though. Sasuke didn't want to bother her with the disturbing details of his freak guardian. He made plans of killing Orochimaru with Suigetsu to channel the hatred somewhere. This was their favourite activity.

School was not the best place for Sasuke ,too. Still ,much better than his so-called home. Naruto was reducing the fun ,though. As did Ino and Naruto's annoying buddies. He had to tolerate Ino because she was best friends with Sakura. That didn't prevent her from flirting with Sasuke. This flirting makes Sasuke very uncomfortable and leads to argument between Sakura and Ino which is even louder than Naruto's screamed insults. Really annoying. And it always causes major headache for Sasuke. But what was even more of a pain in the ass were Naruto's gang. They were always laughing and being loud. well at least some of them. The main noise makers were Naruto ,Kiba and Rock Lee. And god help if Kiba and Naruto engaged in one of their arguments about who is cooler. Sasuke liked Lee better. He was very weird and amusing. And had a crush on Sakura. Well, he was definitely better than Naruto. Sasuke hoped that if Sakura would not choose Sasuke then she would hook up with Rock Lee. But it seemed that Sakura didn't like him at all.

Teachers at their school were not bad. Some of them were very cool ,like Iruka or Kurenai but some were scary. Like Ibiki. He was often talking about ways to torture. Sasuke memorized that to a detail. He might need them someday.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had started quite normally to Sasuke. He woke up ,ate breakfast,then met with Sakura so they can go to school together. They chatted while walking to school as always. Sasuke was in pretty good mood until they had walked into their classroom. As soon as Sasuke had seen Naruto's stupid grin his mood dropped. Even though the idiot was always smiling like that. When he had saw Sakura his smile grew even bigger. Shit. Sasuke knew what was coming.

„Good morning,Sakura!"-the blond greeted cheerfully.

„Good morning,Naruto" –she answered not so enthusiastically.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth unconsiously as Naruto appeared close to them. Now the blond was looking admiringly at his crush and was about to say something when he noticed Sasuke next to Sakura. His expression imediatelly changed. The teenagers locked glares for a moment. That was a signal for people around them to move away.

„Could you leave me and Sakura alone? Can't you see we are talking?"-Naruto asked ,sounding arrogant.

„Doesn't look like she wants to talk to you"-Sasuke answered ,keeping his tone cold. Naruto looked like he was about to lose control.

„She definetely wants to be with me more than with you. Which girl would like being with such an emo gay freak as you?"-Naruto smirked evilly as he saw Sasuke almost snarl at his words. Naruto decided to push Sasuke's self-control completely over the edge.-„Besides you are already property of Orochimaru."

This line had done the trick. But Naruto didn't have time to enjoy this since he was now on the desk with Sasuke's hands around his neck.

„Sasuke,stop!"-Sakura exclaimed frightfully. But he couldn't hear her. He was deafened with rage. All he wanted now was to make the bastard pay for what he had said. Sasuke was definetely enjoying the frightened eyes and fruitless efforts to inhale of his enemy. He decided he would strangle him a little more then release because he didn't want to be charged for murder or something. Naruto was turning red and desperately trying to pry Sasuke's hands off of his neck. He managed to lift himself a little off the desk. Still choking he put a leg near Sasuke's stomach and with all force he had left Naruto kicked him in the crotch. Sasuke instantly released him doubling up in pain. Naruto was inhaling greedily while carefully touching his neck. Their classmates were looking at them scared. That was not the first time they had fought like that but the intensity of Sasuke's and Naruto's hatred for each other was still frightening. Only then they had noticed that the teacher was also looking at the scene shocked.

„Uchiha. Uzumaki. What is the meaning of this?"-the teacher who saw them was Iruka. Oh,how unlucky they were. Sasuke slowly straightened to look at their teacher through haze of pain. Naruto was sitting on the desk still trying to catch his breath.

„He... tried...to...kill me "-Naruto said in a raspy voice pointing finger at Sasuke.Iruka glanced from Naruto to Sasuke strictly.

„I don't know what had happened between you two to act like that but if you don't stop you will be both expelled " –the teacher warned them seriously.-„But now i will just give you detention"

„It's not fair!"-Naruto protested instantly still in a rough voice-„He had attacked me!"

„Shut up,moron"-Sasuke ordered angrily. The shithead really had hurted him. Not even Orochimaru made Sasuke feel this kind of pain. And now he will have to go to a detention with that idiot. Sasuke felt a bit guilty for losing his control ,though. But he knew that he would not have killed Naruto. Maybe the moron will now think twice before calling Sasuke gay or property of Orochimaru. Though,that statement was probably true. That made Sasuke even angrier.

Through all the lessons Sasuke had been avoiding Naruto . He didn't want to see Sakura ,either. He felt embarassed because of his act of violence in front of her. She really had looked scared. She probably had thought that Sasuke has mental problems. She didn't knew that Sasuke acted so cruel just with certain people. People whom he hated. And there were only four of them. And it had so happened that one of them was their classmate,who was in love with Sakura. She maybe didn't think he deserved to be strangled like that. But Sasuke certainly didn't agree with her on that. That jerk was always insulting him in the most hurtful way. And he was the only one who knew what would make Sasuke mad and the only one who dared to insult him. Sasuke sometimes wondered how that could be possible after numerous times when Sasuke seriously injured him. But Naruto always fought back which was why they were always about even in number of their injuries. Sasuke was now sitting with his enemy in the classroom waiting for Iruka. They ocassionally exchanged unfriendly glances. Sasuke noticed the bright purple bruises on Naruto's neck. When Iruka had come they were assigned to write some stupid sheet about how it is wrong to fight at school and stuff. Iruka had a talent to bore everybody. They had to stay for two hours. When they were free to go Sasuke was almost fallen asleep. He hadn't even noticed that Naruto was walking with him. He was looking at him oddly,with a weird pained expression.

„What are you staring at,loser?"-Sasuke asked annoyed. They had now just left the school building.

„Just thinking how fag you look."-Naruto smirked as Sasuke twitched at those words.

„I'm not interested in male gender ,moron. You seem more fag staring at guys like that"

Naruto suddenly stopped in front of Sasuke blocking his way. Sasuke gave him a wtf look and turned to walk around him but the blond stopped him by grabbing his arm.

„What do you want?"- Sasuke asked watching Naruto sideways. The boy looked concentrated as if he would be thinking something intensely.

„Why are you still with Orochimaru?"-he asked finally in a very unusual voice. Sasuke now felt curious. He stepped away from Naruto and shaked his hand off of him.

„It's not your buisness ,stupid. What do you care?"

„I don't"- the blond frowned at these words as if he was in pain.-„It's just weird that you are still living with him. Doesn't he treat you...wrongly?"

Sasuke felt hatred slowly filling him again. He didn't even know if that was hatred for Naruto or for Orochimaru. It was painful how Naruto knew about this weakness,this misfortune of his. Now he was thinking what to answer to Naruto ,looking at him with hateful eyes. Sasuke was just about to open his mouth when he saw someone behind Naruto. That person moved silently close to Naruto. The blond boy hadn't noticed him. He was still waiting for an answer from Sasuke. But the former lost ability to speak after he had recognized the guy behind Naruto. He stared shocked at the familiar cold eyes of his brother ,and for a moment that was the only thing he could do. Itachi smirked at him and with one quick movement jabbed a needle into Naruto's shoulder. The boy let out a surprised sound and immediately fell to the ground. Sasuke looked at him frightened but soon felt something stabbing him too. His mind went blank and he collapsed similarly to Naruto.

Kisame flipped the unconscious body over with his foot.

„Would you look at that? The kid and you look very alike. Should we take him with us too?"

„Yeah,take him. It will be fun to remember good old times with him."-replied Itachi,while dragging Naruto's body towards their car.

„Why have you left him alive,anyway?"-asked Kisame starting to drag Sasuke .

„I don't know. He was so young. And he haven't done anything bad to me. Couldn't bring myself to kill him."

„Ha, you were such a wuss"-commented Kisame teasingly

„I was only thirteen"-replied Itachi monotonously.

„I hope you will not have problems with this now. After all ,we will have to kill your little Brother eventually. We don't actually need him."

„Don't worry. I'm a profesional now"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note : I know this story is lamely written. But I hope I'll get better with every chapter I write. In my imagination this story is a lot cooler than it is assembled into text. I still hope you,ll like it.

Sasuke had woken up in some kind of cellar. The room wasn't too spacious. Sasuke soon saw Naruto lying by the opposite wall which was not more than two meters away from the wall Sasuke was now sitting by. The walls and floor were stony and damp. There were stairs leading up to a wooden door. Sasuke slowly lifted himself up and went to the door. It was locked as Sasuke had been expecting. The teenager felt anxiety starting to invade his senses pretty fast. One image was standing before his eyes – his brother's cold ruthless eyes. That moment when he saw Itachi now seemed unreal. As if Sasuke just dreamed the usual nightmare of his. But the real thing was that he didn't know where the hell he was. And Naruto was here too. What would Itachi want with them?

Naruto began to stir too. Sasuke walked back downstairs near the wall where he had woken up. He was watching Naruto now. The blond opened his eyes and when he became fully conscious looked around confused. He had lifted himself into a sitting position and finally spotted Sasuke. They looked at each other for a second.

"Where are we?" , Naruto asked looking around their small prison.

"I don't know. I've just woke up here, a minute before you did. "

"I don't like it". Naruto got to his feet and walked to the door.

"It's locked"-stated Sasuke dryly.

Naruto tugged the doorknob a few times impatiently, then kicked the door in anger. His face looked a little scared when he got back to his place near the wall.

"How are we supposed to get out of here? I have to go home"

Sasuke snorted disdainfully at Naruto.

"I doubt we will ever get home, moron"-he said with a bitter smile on his face. Sasuke felt jealous of Naruto. He at least had a family, which will definitely mourn him when he's dead. And Sasuke was almost sure they were going to die.

"What do you mean?", asked Naruto alarmed. "Why do you think they took us here?"

"I don't know why he needs you. As for me, I think he just wants to kill me."

"He? What are you talking about? You know who did this to us?"

Sasuke again felt an urge to smile that bitter smile of his but their conversation (probably the most polite they had ever had) was interrupted by the door to the cellar opening. Both prisoners instantly turned their heads towards that direction. Sasuke felt like throwing up when he saw that it was Itachi, who had entered the cell. Naruto gasped surprised at the similarity of this unknown man and his long time enemy Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto both stood up.

"So finally you are both awake."- Itachi stated in his impassive voice.

"Who are you?"-Naruto spoke not as angry as he wanted because he felt very curious. Sasuke was fighting his hatred again. These days it was not such an unusual activity. He was trying his best not to growl or not to attack his brother.

"Naruto Uzumaki"- Itachi spoke ignoring the blonds question. –"This place can be a real hell to you. But if you agree to cooperate with us, we can make it as comfortable as possible."

Itachi stopped talking and waited for Naruto to say something. The boy was blinking in confusion.

"What do you want from me? " – he finally asked . Sasuke would have asked the same question. Why the fuck Itachi would need Naruto?

"You have something special inside of you .We want that thing for ourselves"

Sasuke looked at Naruto carefully. The blond seemed to understand what Itachi was talking about which was weird because Sasuke absolutely didn't get it. Desire to hit Itachi was rapidly rising inside of him.

"What are you talking about? ", he asked angrily. It was more to attract Itachi's attention to him. Itachi turned to look at Sasuke's angry eyes.

"It's none of your concern, little brother."

"Then why have you dragged me here? Are you going to kill me?"- the question came out calmer than Sasuke expected.

"Why would I want to kill you, Sasuke?"

"If you won't then I will kill you"

Itachi smirked at these words.

"You simply can't kill me, little brother. You are too weak. You lack hatred"

Sasuke actually laughed out loud at these words like a madman.

"You must be fucking kidding."-said Sasuke before he launched himself at Itachi.

Itachi didn't back off. Not even a single muscle moved in his face when Sasuke approached him and reached for his neck. Sasuke didn't think. He just wanted to give Itachi at least a bit of pain. Unfortunately ,Itachi was much stronger than Sasuke,so that didn't work out. Sasuke ended up slumped by the wall coughing after his brother had kicked him. He was going to stand up but Itachi prevented him from doing that by grabbing Sasuke's hair and pulling it so Sasuke had to recline his head. The younger of Uchihas was looking at Itachi from the restrained position he was in with so much hatred and hurt that it was weird that Itachi's face didn't explode.

"See? You are too weak.",said Itachi calmly."It's not even worth killing you. But you will die soon ,I can promise you that." With this Itachi let go of Sasuke's hair and slowly left the room.

Sasuke lied against the wall unable to stand up. He was breathing unevenly and still burning the wall with a hateful stare. He felt totally humiliated. Slowly the emotions drained from his eyes leaving them absolutely lifeless.

Naruto was shocked and sick because of what he had seen. He was still standing ,looking at Sasuke with emotion that very rarely visited him ,especially in Sasuke's direction. It was pity. Naruto even forgot about the weird fact that the man (Sasuke's brother) knew about Kyubi. Sasuke had a reason to be an asshole like that. Naruto sat down lost in his thoughts. He was very curious about what had ever happened between Uchiha brothers ,for them to treat each other like that. He snuck one more glance at Sasuke. He seemed to forget that Naruto was here with him. In fact, Sasuke looked like he was detached from reality. With his empty eyes and motionlessness. Naruto was distracted from his thoughts when door opened once more. It was Itachi again. This time he was carrying something with him.

"Take this, Uzumaki. It is very cold inside here at night."

Itachi had given him a thick blanket and left. Naruto for the first time noticed that it was really chilly in here. "I wonder what time is it?",he thought wraping himself with blanket . It was probably evening.

The air in the cellar got colder and colder.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke had submerged into some kind of trance after the encounter with Itachi. When he finally had come back to reality he perceived that he was freezing. The air in the cellar was so cold Sasuke could see his breath. He hadn't even noticed that he was all shivering from the coldness. Sasuke hugged his legs and tried to make himself as warm as possible. But his efforts were fruitless. Sasuke's teeth began to chatter. He was going to freeze to death if he had to spend all night like that. He had remembered that Naruto was here too and looked over at him. The bastard was all wrapped in a blanket, not even his head showing. Sasuke remembered as if through the fog that Itachi came here and gave Naruto that blanket. So Sasuke guessed that it was Itachi's way of killing him slowly and indirectly. The fact that he will most likely die this night hit him with a mixture of strange emotions. Firstly he identified the peacefulness. Sasuke was glad that he could die calmly, without anyone seeing him. It would be a real torture if Itachi would be looking down at him with those hideous eyes of his. Then Sasuke felt indifference. He didn't care that he would die. It was no difference if he dies or if he remains alive. He always knew that his life was a mistake. He had no desire to live. If he would have it he would do something. He would try to prevent his freezing to death. The two things he regretted ,though ,were that he wasn't able to take his revenge on Itachi and that he couldn't see Sakura one more time. That girl was probably the most beautiful thing in his life. Apart from his parents. But ,hopefully, he would see them soon. Sasuke was trying to remember his childhood ,the happiest period of his pathetic life. He just lied back and waited for his death.

Naruto rolled up in his blanket more tightly. It was now probably the night time. The place got dark and very cold. Naruto had been so lost in his thoughts that he had totally forgot about Sasuke. Now when he remembered he pulled the blanket off of his face and saw him. The sight was worrying. Sasuke was lying motionless on the floor with a smile on his face and closed eyes. His skin was as white as paper sheet, almost glowing in the darkness. Naruto couldn't understand how Sasuke could stand this cold. He wasn't even shivering. Suddenly Naruto realized what that could mean. He called Sasuke's name uncertainly and watched his reaction. The smile faded from the boy's face and he half-opened his eyes slowly. Naruto looked at him wondering why his brother hadn't given him a blanket. But that man didn't seem to care about Sasuke's well being much.

"Are you alright here?"-Naruto inquired.

Sasuke didn't answer. His eyes closed again.

"Hey, bastard , I asked you a question!"

"Sod off, moron"-Sasuke said in a weak voice. It was barely audible. Sasuke's eyes were still closed.

"Aren't you cold? It's freezing in here" –asked Naruto, ignoring the insult. He was bothered by Sasuke's condition.

"What do you care? Go to sleep"

Naruto was now convinced by Sasuke's weak voice that the boy was definitely not okay. He crawled to the Sasuke's side of the room. From up close Sasuke's skin looked almost bluish. There was light coming from a little window just above them. Naruto didn't know what to do for a minute. After a moment of hesitation he reached out and put a hand on Sasuke's forehead. It was cold as stone. Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at Naruto.

"Get away from me"-he said quietly. Naruto felt something stir in his stomach which meant that Kyubi came into Naruto's consciousness. The boy didn't like it when that happened. Kyubi's awakenings were rare but still unpleasant. It was like something alien was trying to control your mind. Usually Kyubi wakes up when Naruto is angry. Sometimes they have weird conversations when Naruto is on the border of sleep. Recently Naruto had noticed that this creature or whatever it is has a tendency to stir when Naruto comes into physical contact with Sasuke. Touches or punches him. Like now –he just put a palm on Sasuke's forehead and Kyubi immediately appeared. Naruto didn't know why that happened. He didn't even know what the fuck was Kyubi. It was with Naruto as long as he can remember. Kyubi was like an independent part of Naruto. The boy learned to ignore his presence which he was doing now. He was thinking what he should do. Should he just leave Sasuke alone which would probably result in him freezing to death? No matter how nasty Sasuke could be, this option still didn't appeal to Naruto. But he couldn't let Sasuke have the blanket too. Then Naruto would be cold. With a great dissatisfaction he concluded that he would have to share. It would not be hard to fit them both under the damn blanket. But Naruto frowned at the idea that he has to spend all the night so close to this bastard. He sat next to Sasuke and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Sasuke opened his eyes surprised by the sudden warmth near him. Naruto closed the blanket around them both. His side was pressed against Sasuke's cold form. It was sure being so close to him without an intention to hurt him. Sasuke was looking at him with half-lidded surprised eyes.

"What are you doing? ", he asked again with that weak sleepy voice.

"Keeping you warm, bastard. I can't let you die from freezing."-Naruto answered plainly.

Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto was doing this. As if it would make any difference if he is dead or alive to him.

"I would leave you to die", professed Sasuke calmly.

Naruto explored his face for awhile. Sasuke looked back at him with impassive eyes.

"I know", said Naruto oddly understanding Sasuke. Today Naruto saw the tragic side of Sasuke. This boy was sadly indifferent to life. That wasn't so surprising, though, knowing his brother and his guardian.

Sasuke's numb body began to unfreeze gradually making him shake a little. Naruto was half asleep even in uncomfortable position he had to be in. The Kyubi was fidgeting about in his stomach. Naruto didn't know why he was so unsettled tonight. Sasuke's body got back it's warmth and it was now much wormer than when he was wrapped in a blanket alone. He finally had fallen asleep and leaned onto Sasuke more not knowing that. Sasuke suddenly felt very tired and couldn't even find strength to shove Naruto farther from him. Eventually he fell asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Sasuke saw was Naruto's wide friendly smile directed at him. He automatically responded with a smile of his while leaning in to kiss Naruto gently on the lips.

"How long have you been awake? ", asked Sasuke sleepily. He buried his face in the pillow enjoying the pleasant feeling of morning drowsiness.

"Not for long. About fifteen minutes", answered Naruto. "I love days when we both have no missions. ",he added in a blissful tone.

"Yeah…"-agreed Sasuke. He smiled into the pillow as he felt a hand stroking his hair. He turned his head to look at Naruto's so familiar eyes. He fetched the hand from above his head.

"Cut it out. You know I don't like this stuff"-Sasuke said in a pretend annoyance.

"Liar",said Naruto and laughed. "Why don't you tell me what you _would_ like then?",he asked in a suggestive tone.

"I can _show_ you",said Sasuke and smirked.

Sasuke woke up suddenly , his eyes immediately shooting open. First thing he felt was somebody's hands around him. And the first thing he saw was Naruto's peaceful sleeping face. Freaked out by this (and also by his dream) Sasuke jumped to his feet leaving Naruto to fall to the floor. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes only to see Sasuke breathing hard and looking at him as if he just attacked him.

"Hey,bastard,what's wrong?" ,Naruto asked still not fully awake. He sat up and stretched.

"Nothing", Sasuke answered still disturbed by the dream . Strangely, Sasuke noticed how rested he felt. He hadn't slept so well for a very long time. Sasuke's mind was occupied by the weird images from his dream. But soon he remembered where he was and the more important matter of his brother replaced them. Sasuke wondered what Itachi was going to do now. Will he kill him? And he still didn't know what he wanted with Naruto.

Naruto slept well. That was weird how he could sleep so peacefully in this situation.

"I'm hungry", he complained. He wasn't used to keeping his thoughts untold.

"Moron",Sasuke responded automatically. But this statement of Naruto's made him wonder whether he will be given any food.

"Aren't _you_ hungry?_"_, the blond boy asked him angrily. Why did he have to be stuck here with this bastard of all people? "We didn't have anything to eat like for all day. Or maybe you are used to eating once in two days? I wouldn't be surprised knowing your guardian. "

Sasuke was looking at him, his face in a scowl.

"Fuck you, asshole. Why do you think they'll give me any food?"

Naruto frowned when he remembered Sasuke's brother and realized that he really didn't care about Sasuke a bit.

"Your brother is a total bastard. Even bigger than you.",Naruto said ,annoyed that he will have to share his food ,too. There's just no way he would leave somebody dying from hunger.

"Do you know why they had brought you here?",Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. He hated talking to the moron but he also was very curious. Almost too curious for a guy who was in serious danger of being killed.

"No idea"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He wanted to hit Naruto in the face but instead he braced himself and attempted to talk with him neutrally.

"You looked like you understood what Itachi meant when he talked about something inside you…?"

"I think I understood. But I can't realize how could they know about it" Naruto looked thoughtful.

"About what? What's special inside of you?", kept questioning Sasuke.

"Wow. It's the first time you are so interested in me", Naruto said shifting his eyes from the ceiling and looking at him with a smirk . Sasuke just stared at him blankly waiting for an answer.

"If I would tell you you would definitely think that I am crazy. " Sasuke lifted his eyebrows.

"I already think that you are a total moron. So I doubt you can surprise me with this "

Naruto stared at Sasuke irritated but decided to talk since it was the first time the black-haired boy spoke to him willingly and (almost) without insults.

"I have some creature inside of me. He is like an independent part of me. Sometimes it talks to me… It's hard to explain, actually… "

Sasuke almost laughed. The thought that his supposed enemy was insane really amused him. But he still felt curious. Even a little relieved. It was just good to know you weren't the only one person with issues in here.

"What does this creature talk with you about?",Sasuke continued questioning but this time in a light ridiculing way.

Naruto looked at him intently for a few moments.

"He talks about you sometimes, you know…"

"Let me guess…He tells you I'm an asshole. ", said Sasuke completely amused by this conversation.

Naruto smirked at the way Sasuke didn't believe him

"No. On the contrary… Yesterday _he _was the one who told me to go save you from freezing to death. I don't know why the hell…but Kyubi seems to like you."

Sasuke was nonplussed by how serious Naruto was talking.

"So his name is Kyubi? Weird name."

"It's not his name. It's just what he is. Kyubi means "nine-tailed" in Japanese"

"_What an imagination this guy has_",Sasuke thought.

"I have just revealed my biggest secret to you" Naruto stated.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone how crazy you are because I'm not getting out alive from here."

"How can you say that? Don't you want to try at least? ",Naruto sounded angry.

"Why would I? You have your _wonderful loving_ family waiting for you. So it's a pity if you die " sarcasm was dripping from his voice

"Spare me this emo shit. How do you think Sakura feels right now?"

Sasuke's ironic smile dropped from his face.

"I would worry about myself If I were you",he said snappily.

Naruto gave him one resentful glance and turned to stare at the wall. Just then the door to the cellar opened and both prisoners saw some unknown man climbing down the stairs. The man was wearing a white robe and that's why he looked like some kind of doctor. His hair was long and the same colors as Naruto's. The weird hairdo made him look like a woman.

"Good morning ,guys",he said in a deep voice. His eyes lingered on Sasuke for a moment and he smirked.

"So alike…",he murmured. "Ok, Uzumaki, you will now have to come with me",he ordered.

"Where?",Naruto asked distrustfully.

"You are hungry,right? You can eat breakfast there"

"What about him?",Naruto pointed to Sasuke.

"Little Uchiha is not my concern",the man smirked and added"You better go willingly otherwise I will be forced to make you go with me"

Naruto stared at the man disdainfully for a moment but eventually stood up .

"Ok, let's go then"

The white-robed man and Naruto exited the cellar leaving Sasuke alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and the doctor man were walking down the wide, hospital reminding corridor.

"Where's Sasuke's brother?", he asked trying to break the annoying silence filled of echoing footsteps.

"He has work to do", the man answered without looking at Naruto. They both had reached the door at the end of the corridor. The door was see-through and double. Naruto started to think that they really were in a hospital when the man opened it.

"Is this some kind of hospital?", he had to ask.

"Not quite"

The room they were in now was full of computers, monitors and all kinds of weird electric devices. In the middle of it was a smooth surgery table with a fluorescent illuminator above it. There was another guy with a white robe in the room. He was doing something with a computer when they've entered. But he immediately came to them when he heard them. This guy was shorter than the other and red-headed.

"Hello, Naruto", he greeted in a polite but colorless voice. "I am Sasori."

"Hello. Am I going to get any breakfast?",Naruto asked ,hunger starting to really get the best of him.

"Of course. If you will be a good boy then you can eat just after we do a little experiment on you."

"Are you mad?",Naruto shouted "I'm not going to let you experiment with me!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice here,Naruto ",said Sasori calmly.

"What do you want from me?!" the boy shouted when Sasori's blond friend started to walk closer to Naruto.

"I thought you had already figured out that we want Kyubi", Sasori said and smiled marginally as Naruto didn't manage to avoid the needle his colleague jabbed into his arm.

888888888888888888888

Naruto was lying on the table with electrodes on his head. Deidara was standing next to him with a needle.

"This should put him into the REM sleep stage", he explained while injecting the liquid into Naruto's arm. "We should at least know for sure that he is the vessel of Kyubi."

"That's not much", commented Sasori in his monotonous but ominous tone. "We have to find out how to _extract_ it" He was watching the monitor in which Naruto's brain waves were showing.

"I think for that we will have to talk with the Kyubi itself." The indication of the monitor began to change.

"How are you planning to do that?"

"There are few ways… I can use hypnosis but there's no guarantee that it would can also put him in a life threatening situation. Kyubi is ought to show himself in that case. Another way would be to get Naruto very angry."

"I think we should use some person as a trigger",thought Sasori out loud.

"Yeah…That should be effective. Itachi must be able to kidnap someone close to Uzumaki", Deidara smirked smugly as he saw something he liked in the monitor. "Now we know definitely that Kyubi is in this guy"

Sasori didn't respond in any way.

"Should we wake him and try the hypnosis method? ", he asked after a moment of silence.

"It's not going to work after the person just woke up. I'll try it later in the day."

"So are you going to wake him?"

Deidara looked like he was seriously contemplating something.

"No, I'll just bring him back to the cellar. I'm not in a mood to rape him while he's unconscious"

Deidara said that in a totally serious tone which made it clear that he had done that in the past. Sasori didn't take his words for a joke too. What sick bastards…

"Ok ,bring him back to his shithole and come back here so we can have a little fun while the rest of us aren't here"

Deidara smirked to his redheaded bitch(but actually Deidara was more of a bitch since he was the one most often tied down to a table) in a perverted fashion.

"I like the track of your mind ,Sasori"-he said and proceeded to carry Naruto over his shoulder.

888888888888888888

Naruto woke up with a headache and a serious case of his stomach trying to eat itself. Sasuke looked at him from his dark corner with jealousy.

"They brought you some grub here, moron", He said, totally pissed off at his hunger.

"Yes!", Naruto attacked the food with the same passion as Kisame would kill little girls(those were his favorite). Then he slowed down and looked at his cellmate concernedly.

"You can have the rest", he declared with his mouth still full of food.

Sasuke shivered at how humiliating these words were.

"Just keep it to yourself", he refused through gritted teeth. "What they were doing to you while you were gone?"

"Some kind of experiment. I don't know what that was exactly. They put me to sleep."

Sasuke was suddenly reminded of Orochimaru. That didn't lift his mood at all.

"You look like somebody just shoved something up your ass", Naruto stated.

Sasuke almost said "I always look like that", but instead he just straightened his face. It was not easy to accomplish that, 'cause his stomach hurt and he felt sick from lack of food. Wouldn't it be fun if he just starved to death? They sat in silence for awhile. Naruto was eying the rest of the food longingly and fighting the temptation to eat it. Stupid Sasuke. Why was he trying to save him if the boy seemed to desperately want to die? He decided to start a little conversation with him, maybe in the end he could convince him to live. Fucking emo.

"I had a dream about you last night", told Naruto. He really did and kind of wanted to share it with Sasuke, cause it might cheer the emo up( the dream was about Sasuke trying to kill him)

Sasuke didn't expect that at all, so he blushed. It was the combination of remembering his own dream (which was still surprisingly clear in his mind) and just general stereotype that all dreams in fanfiction are about sex (a/n: sorry for breaking the fourth wall :D ) He didn't look Naruto in the eye, so he missed the small mocking smile on his face.

"What was it about?", Sasuke asked uncertainly, still not looking at Naruto.

"Very weird dream. You were wearing boots and a sheet tied with a thick violet rope. Looked totally gay and acted like one" Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a funny confused expression.

"Then you hugged me and tried to stab me with a katana. Sakura was also there"

"I don't know what your subconsciousness is trying to tell. Perhaps something along the lines that you are crazy." , commented Sasuke.

"No, I think it's telling me that you are going to kill me if you don't eat this damn food right now! You are hungry. Admit it!"

"Again, that's not your business" retorted Sasuke.

Naruto took the food ,stood up and approached Sasuke.

"Do I have to force feed it to you?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto hatefully already getting ready to punch him if needed. But that wasn't necessary. As soon as Naruto touched his shoulder, he yelped in surprise and grabbed his stomach.

"There it is again", Naruto thought. Kyubi activated immediately after contact with Sasuke. That thing was so fidgety now that it almost hurt. Anyway, the feeling was very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with you?", asked Naruto aloud.

"Who are you talking to?", Sasuke immediately answered unsettled by the painful expression on Naruto's face. But the blond didn't have time to answer. He felt a weird sensation ,as if he was drawn into his head. The cellar has disappeared. All he could see was black and all he could hear was Kyubi's whining.

"Sasuke is not okay.", he said in a suffering tone.

"So what?", Naruto asked honestly wondering why Kyubi acted so concerned.

"You used to love him so much. Don't you care about him just a bit?", Kyubi enlightened Naruto.

Who had a brilliant wtf expression on his face.

"What?" ,he only managed to ask.

Kyubi ignored Naruto's need for explanation.

"Just make sure he's okay, kid"

"You are my conscience or what?"

But this was also left unanswered. "How am I supposed to take care of a felo-de-se?" , Naruto thought sulkily while returning to his surroundings. The most amusing of them all was Sasuke who now wore the most priceless expression of disconcertment.

"You had just dozed out", he stated, still confused.

"I was talking to Kyubi.", Naruto explained. "It's the first time he addressed me when I'm not asleep."

"_He is a fucking psycho_", Sasuke thought.

"What had he told you?", he asked because Sasuke was a curious guy.

Naruto looked at him for a moment. His expression turned sly.

"I'll tell you if you eat your food", he suggested.

After runarounding for a few minutes Sasuke accepted the offer.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke has finished his meal and his stomach calmed down a bit.

"Ok. So what did the Kyubi tell you?", -he asked trying and failing not to sound too interested.

"He told me to take care of you and make you feel good.", he said, looking at Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke gave Naruto a distrusting glance. There was something teasing and suggestive in his voice. Sasuke suddenly felt like playing some kind of game. His lips slowly curled into a countering smirk and he looked at Naruto keeping their eye contact for a long moment.

Naruto was quite surprised seeing Sasuke's reaction to his words. It was like seeing a whole new different side of him.

"I can imagine you doing that but you are making this up.", Sasuke finally answered in a low voice looking challengingly into Naruto's eyes.

"Of course I am", Naruto said nonchalantly." Actually, he told me that you look like fine masochistic bitch and he would like to tie you to a bed and rape you.", finished Naruto.

Sasuke frowned taken aback by this. "_I hope he is joking_" The desire to strangle Naruto was rapidly returning.

"You are a psycho", he said with disgust in his voice.

Naruto was laughing his ass off; it was so fun to mess with Sasuke.

"Yesterday you had nearly killed me and I'm a psycho?", he asked amused.

"At least I don't have imaginary maniacal friends.", Sasuke muttered.

"You can think that I'm schizophrenic all you want but if Kyubi wouldn't have acted so crazy about you feeling bad you probably would be dead by now. If Kyubi is imaginary then people who kidnapped us are psychos too", he added, thinking that it would make Sasuke believe him.

"What?" , Sasuke hadn't understand that.

"They said to me this morning that they want Kyubi", explained Naruto.

Sasuke blinked a few times not sure if Naruto made this up too or this whole organization was crazy. There was something even more confusing with this Kyubi, though.

"Why does he act crazy when I'm in trouble?", he asked cautiously ,not sure if it was an appropriate question. Sasuke knew what answer he would like best.

Naruto seemed to be unhinged by the question. The smile on his face faded into a thoughtful look. He couldn't answer. He didn't know why Kyubi liked Sasuke so much himself. Naruto looked at Sasuke and for a moment he saw him as a little boy, an orphan, the one he used to know in the orphanage. Back then there hadn't been any hatred between them. They even were friends who protected and comforted each other. Naruto had spent long hours wondering how they managed to become such enemies. But ever since they left the orphanage the distance and hostility between them had been growing. For the first time Naruto thought that this unfortunate occurrence, their kidnapping might be a good opportunity to go back to being friends.

"I don't know. For some reason he likes you", answered Naruto very silently, almost shyly.

Sasuke's mouth opened in surprise. Naruto wasn't looking at him but his embarrassed, guilty eyes made Sasuke believe that the other boy at least thought that he was telling the truth.

"You still think I'm insane, right?", Naruto asked sadly.

"Well, you can't prove that Kyubi really exists"

"I hope we will be able to escape before they can prove it.", said Naruto.

Sasuke snorted skeptically.

"How do you imagine this 'escape' of yours? They won't even let us out of this cell and we definitely can't run out from here."

"Shut up!", yelled Naruto suddenly mad at his cellmate for such pessimism." We are certainly getting out from here! There is always something that can be done! I'm not going to sit here and wait for my death."

Sasuke had listened to Naruto's tirade with a darkly amused expression.

"So why haven't you done something already?"

Naruto's momentary anger disappeared and he scratched his head.

"You kept me distracted and then I was hungry…", explained Naruto uncertainly.

"You better watch your ass instead of mine", said Sasuke and put his face in his hands when he realized how it had sounded.

"Ok, I won't look at your ass", Naruto laughed. "But you are getting alive out of here whether you like it or not"

"Whatever", said Sasuke and rolled his eyes.

Naruto was thinking of a possible escape plan while Sasuke fantasized about kicking Itachi in the balls. "_I wonder how's Jiraya doing._", Naruto thought. "_He is probably nuts by now. He is either thinking that I'm dead or that I did something so bad I am afraid to face him. And Tsunade must be worried sick. _" He needed to escape and fast. This place totally sucked. He couldn't eat as much as he wanted and it was boring. The people here did experiments with him and he had to witness Sasuke's family's drama. The only redeeming factor was the ability to talk with the mentioned boy in a normal insult-less fashion.

The silence of the cellar was broken by the opening of the door. Both boys turned their eyes to that direction and to theirs dissatisfaction it was Itachi. He climbed down the stairs. Naruto could hear a weird growling sound from Sasuke. The boy looked like a ready to attack dog.

"What do you need here?", Naruto asked disdainfully.

Itachi ignored Naruto's question and with an emotionless face walked closer to his brother.

"Sorry, Sasuke you will have to come with me. You are really unnecessary and they told me to get rid of you." Itachi's face was just above Sasuke's. The younger boy hadn't looked at him. But his teeth were bared as if he was about to bite. Naruto's heart was beating fast with fear. "_What? Is he going to kill Sasuke?" _The adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

Sasuke attacked suddenly without any warning, like a rattle snake. He grabbed Itachi's neck and squeezed it with all his strength. For a moment panic was clear in the older Uchiha's eyes. He tried to stand up fully prying Sasuke's hands off. Sasuke's eyes were filled with mad satisfaction and hatred. Itachi managed to free himself barely before he would fall unconscious. While he was still trying to fill his lungs with oxygen Sasuke took an opportunity to kick him hard in the stomach and Itachi fell to the ground. Naruto looked at this fight with a rising alarm. Itachi took a knife out from somewhere and was trying to prevent Sasuke's next attack with putting it in front of himself. But Sasuke didn't seem to care about the danger. He jumped on Itachi, who seemed to have returned to his emotionless self and that was a bad sign for Sasuke. Itachi rolled to the side and Sasuke was left face to the ground. Itachi at the speed of lightning pressed his brother to the ground by sitting on his back. Itachi pulled Sasuke's head up by his hair and put a knife to his throat. Sasuke was breathing hard, accompanied by Itachi's raspy breathing.

"That's it, little brother", said Itachi in a horrible hoarse voice. Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the blade to cut his carotid artery.

Naruto felt sick and it seemed to him that he was about to faint. By the time Itachi took control of the situation his consciousness was already gone.

Still waiting for his death Sasuke felt some disturbance in the room. Somebody had moved and in n eye blink he was freed from Itachi's grasp. When he had opened his eyes he saw Naruto stomping on Itachi's chest, the previous lying on his back and writhing to escape. Strangely, he couldn't do that and Naruto seemed to hold him under his foot with ease. He was looking at Itachi and the man was looking back with _fear _in his eyes. Sasuke understood why. Naruto's eyes were _red_ and animalistic. The room was stunned for a moment, both Uchihas feeling surreal ,as though they were in a dream.

"If you ever again try to lay a finger on him I swear I will kill you", said Naruto's new form in a threatening and painful voice, which sounded nothing like real Naruto's voice. It was demonic, dark, like coming out of a suffering soul. "Now GET OUT!", he yelled and kicked Itachi with such a force that he actually hit the opposite wall. The red eyed creature was glaring at Itachi till he stood up and still with frightened eyes rapidly left the cellar. As soon as the door was shut Naruto's eyes rolled back into his skull and he had collapsed unconscious.

Please review. Thanks x)


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke's head was swimming. His heart was still pounding madly in his chest. He felt like he was about to throw up. "_Why couldn't I just die now?_", he thought "_That will happen soon anyway. And now I owe Naruto"_. Sasuke looked at the blond boy's unconscious body and shuddered involuntarily. "_What the hell was happening with him?_

"He… he is not human", whispered Sasuke to himself. He still felt as though he was living in a sickening nightmare. If they wanted to kill him, they will. Maybe now, while his 'defender' is harmless and maybe later when they feel like it. It was better to commit suicide then to live in such suspense. Of course, there was the escape option. He had nothing to lose. But there was not so much difference: being here, being dead or being with Orochimaru. However, Sasuke had decided that it would be nice if Naruto could escape. Somehow Sasuke forgot his hatred for a moment and thought that this place is horribly unfit for that moron. With this thought in his mind he crawled over to Naruto. The boy had fallen face to the ground. Sasuke carefully turned him over. He lifted him by his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Wake up, moron", he said annoyed. Sasuke started shaking him more roughly and Naruto's eyes finally opened.

"Bastard, what the fuck are you doing?" ,Naruto yelled out. Then he began to realize where he is and what was happening before he fainted. His eyes turned worried and then they focused on Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and looked at him as though he didn't believe he was real.

"Sasuke. You're okay!", Naruto's voice was honestly joyful and he looked like he was about to hug Sasuke but the other boy freed himself from Naruto's grip.

"Don't be so happy. They can come and kill me any moment" ,he said but inside he also felt relieved to see Naruto's normal blue and open eyes. Naruto blinked and his expression turned confused. He couldn't remember how the hell he ended up lying on the floor.

"What happened? Where did Itachi go?", Naruto asked still trying to remember the recent events.

Sasuke looked at his honestly lost face and he was now completely convinced that the one who saved him wasn't really Naruto. Sasuke was glad because of few reasons. Firstly, he wasn't owing to Naruto. Secondly, he was less jealous and humiliated because of that creature's demonstrated strength. And finally he didn't felt like he didn't know the blond at all. There was no way that the red eyed Naruto was the same moronic and in a way cute Naruto he knew. Still, Sasuke didn't know how to explain what happened.

"Itachi ran off after you threatened to kill him.", Sasuke simply told the truth.

"What?", Naruto frowned as if thinking intensely "I don't remember that", he concluded.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "_What can I say?_"

"I think you got possessed by some thing. Maybe I do believe in Kyubi now" ,he told Naruto in a tired voice.

Naruto just stared at him with his big blue eyes.

"What did he do?", he asked slowly.

"Your eyes got red. Itachi was about to kill me but you stopped him or Kyubi stopped him ,I don't know. Then you told him to get out and he did.", reported Sasuke briefly.

"That's weird… Kyubi never before had controlled my body."

Sasuke didn't want to talk with Naruto now. He was sulking. In these circumstances, knowing that somebody will most likely kill him soon was the worst sensation of all. Sasuke was used to self-destructive behavior and thinking. But, for some reason, now he felt the need to live. There were various things he wanted to do now. He wanted to find out what was up with that Kyubi. His intuition told him that this was important. Also he wanted to free himself from Orochimaru. But next to these wishes he was trying to imagine his death with all his might. That wasn't working. He wanted all the hope and dreams to leave. He wanted to feel the death with his whole essence. Why the ever missing desire to live had visited him now, when he was about to die? And why he was thinking so much about Naruto? Sure, it was a pity their friendship at the orphanage hadn't lasted. It was, however, weird that Sasuke had always thought about Naruto as someone important in his life. Where was this illusion from? Sasuke plunged in the memories of his childhood days. Back then Naruto was a cute, clingy and sad kid. Sasuke didn't have anyone expect for him.

While the boys were lost in their thoughts the door once again had opened and this time it wasn't Itachi. They were some unknown guys. There were three of them. They were moving quickly like some kind of FBI agents on a mission against dangerous criminals. Sasuke stood up and inhaled deeply once again trying to tell his madly beating heart that he was about to die and there was no denying it. One guy has gone straight for Sasuke. This time he didn't fight him. The guy restrained Sasuke's hands from behind and urged him to go towards the door. Other two guys grabbed Naruto and hocused him with chloroform. Both prisoners were leaded out the door.

"Where are you taking us?", asked Sasuke with hostility.

He heard a gloating laugh coming out from the guy behind him.

"You'll see", he said with some amount of irony in his voice. Sasuke felt a shiver running down his spine. "_I wonder how they are going to kill me?_", he thought, fear creeping all over his body.

Sasuke was brought to some kind of laboratory (the same Naruto was at in the morning.) The red-headed guy was sitting by the computer. On the table in the center of the room was a chair. Sasuke looked around and noticed that the two other guys with Naruto had disappeared. Sasuke's fear multiplied tenfold.

"Where's Naruto?", he asked them determined to hide how much he was scared. The question came out angry, almost annoyed, as if they would be wasting Sasuke's time with all this.

"Don't worry about Uzumaki. I would worry about myself if I were you.", said Deidara, who was connecting some kind of wires to the chair. When he had finished, the guy, who was still holding Sasuke's hands behind his back forced Sasuke to walk forward and when they reached the illuminated table and the chair on it the guy said in rough voice:

"Get on the chair!"

Sasuke looked around and when he assured himself that there was no escape he obeyed. He climbed on the table and sat on the chair which was wrapped with wires. Sasuke felt like a criminal condemned to death on an electric chair. Quite an interesting death… His murderers – the blond one and the red-headed one seemed to argue about something.

"I want to do this!", Deidara demanded in a childishly whimsical manner.

"No", said Sasori categorically ,keeping his emotionless face.

"Why? How come you are always getting all the fun?"

"I do not enjoy torturing, raping and killing young guys", disagreed Sasori monotonously. "This is work, Deidara. You might overdo it."

The blond humph'ed and walked over to the computers looking bitchy. Sasori climbed on the operation table and tied Sasuke's hands and legs to the frame of the chair. Sasuke was struggling as hard as he could but then the other guy came to help Sasori and he had completed the restraining.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto has regained consciousness for the third time during that day. His eyes slowly came into focus and he saw the hospital-like room in which he was this morning. Only now he saw it through the big glass window and from above. His heart jumped when he noticed Sasuke tied to a chair and next to him on the table stood the guy he had met this morning. The red-headed one.

"Nice view, isn't it?", he heard someone say from his right. Frightened, Naruto turned his head and saw a very weird guy. He was wearing a mask .An orange mask with only one hole for the eye.

"Who are you? Why am I here?", Naruto asked , his concerned glance time from time wandering to Sasuke.

"My name is Tobi. You are Naruto, aren't you? Nice to meet you. They brought you here for the show.", he explained in a friendly fashion.

"Show? What show?", his uneasiness was growing.

"Don't ask me. They just told me to make sure you wouldn't get too exited"

Naruto was already 'getting too exited'. He felt anger and worry rising in him.

"What are they doing with Sasuke?", Naruto asked and pressed to the glass trying to see what they were doing.

"I think they are going to kill him. That is as much as I heard from them.", answered Tobi nonchalantly settling in his chair more comfortably.

Naruto's heart seemed to freeze for a moment. He was starting to panic. He watched as Sasori started to precisely and calmly cut Sasuke's clothes off, since his legs and arms were fastened to the chair.

"The show is starting. We will be able to hear everything happening there through these speakers ", Tobi pointed upwards. He drew a pack of popcorns from somewhere. "You want some?", he offered friendly.

Please review and say what you think. I have no idea if anybody likes this fic or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke was looking at Sasori's emotionless face while he was cutting his clothes into shreds. That wasn't bothering him too much. Why would a dead man need clothes? This whole scene reminded him strongly of a medical checkup. His sense of reality was slipping. Why would they choose to kill him in such a weird way? Everything was so surreal and the only clear thing was Sasuke's fear. He was afraid of pain

"Are you going to kill me?", Sasuke asked trying to get a grip on the situation.

"Yes. Eventually", answered Sasori. Sasuke's fear was turning into horror. He twitched when his tormentor attached something cold to his bare shoulders.

"I'm attaching electrodes to your body. We are going to set the electricity going through these wires ", he pointed to the bunch of wires on the chair, which were connected to some device Deidara was sitting by. "At first the electric flow will be weak, it won't cause you much damage expect the strong pain. We will gradually increase the voltage till it becomes strong enough to kill you.", explained Sasori while attaching another electrode to Sasuke's upper thigh.

Sasuke was amazed at their cold-blooded cruelty. His body was numb with fear, his sight seemed to darken.

"No…", Sasuke said quietly, his eyes wide, his face whiter than a paper sheet. Then his look turned wild. He began to struggle violently and shake his head.

"No! You stupid assholes, just kill me!", he started screaming right into Sasori's face. "Where's Itachi?", he suddenly asked with a madman's tone of voice. "Where's that coward? Bring him here; I want him to see this! I want to see his eyes! I want him to watch me roast to death and smell my burned flesh!", Sasuke kept yelling, totally losing himself into this horror. His eyes were bulging out, his breathing was rough. After a few seconds the momentary insanity vanquished and Sasuke's eyes were just reflecting helplessness and fear. Sasuke was broken.

"Just kill me, please. You sadistic bastards, just kill me…", he whispered in a weak voice, his head hanging low. "_I failed to live with dignity and I am failing to die with dignity_", Sasuke thought, already saying good bye to his life. Sasori's next words, however, blocked all the thoughts from his head.

"Ok, Deidara. Turn on the flow"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto had heard every single word of both Sasuke and Sasori. His horror was almost as big as Sasuke's. He had never seen a person so broken. The same moment Sasori started to attach those electrodes, Naruto was desperately seeking a way to stop them and save Sasuke.

"Take me to that room!", he pointed to the glass while grabbing Tobi by the collar and knocking his popcorn from his hands on the way.

"I can't", said Tobi ,his voice muffled by the mask. "They locked us in here"

"What?!", Naruto looked around the room. It was actually very small, kind of like a balcony. The door was right next to the chair Tobi was sitting in. "So unlock us!", Naruto yelled angrily.

"Sorry, no can do. I don't have the keys."

Naruto clutched Tobi's collar harder and for a second he felt so angry he wished to smash his head into the wall. But Sasuke's screaming had caught his attention. Naruto immediately turned away from Tobi watching Sasuke's break down frightened. Naruto stood up and started walking back and forth pulling at his hair.

"How can they be so cruel?", he questioned, unable to conceive their unbelievable sadism. "_Why would they force me to watch this?" ,_he tried to understand.

"Just kill me…", Naruto heard Sasuke's words and his heart twitched painfully. He watched Sasuke's broken form and his insides hurt. Naruto was almost on the verge of tears. The terrible worry intensified ten times when Sasori told Deidara to turn on the flow. Naruto tensed unable to take his eyes off of Sasuke's horrified figure. He saw the precise moment electricity had reached Sasuke's body. The black-haired boy pressed against the back of his chair, his eyes wide, his mouth open, his hands fisted. The voltage was increased and then started the screaming. Naruto shuddered at that sound and at the sight of Sasuke shaking from the electricity running through his body. Now Sasuke's eyes were closed and he just screamed in a heart-tearing way. He looked like a man who doesn't know nothing in the world ,just the pain.

Naruto felt pain too; the sound of Sasuke's screaming was cutting through him like a knife. Naruto was in desperation and t the same time he felt helpless. A frantic fidgeting had started in his stomach. Naruto's consciousness was darkening. Near the echoing screaming he was now able to hear a voice in his mind. It was Kyubi's voice.

"No no no, make it stop! Brat, we have to do something!", it said in the same desperation Naruto was. "They are going to die, making my Sasuke suffer so much.", Kyubi ended his statement with a growl and suddenly Naruto felt his strength combine with a much more powerful Kyubi's strength. Kyubi seemed to have partly taken control over Naruto's body. Naruto now felt the growl in his own throat and without initiating it he now ran up to the window and hit it with his fist. The glass was broken and Naruto's hand was now all bloody but he didn't feel any pain.

Deidara and Sasori both turned their heads to the direction of the crashing glass. Naruto jumped straight down to the laboratory landing on all fours with ease. His eyes were red again and his canine teeth seemed to be longer than usually. Overall he looked like some predatory animal. Sasuke hadn't noted the arrival of this creature. He was still shaking so hard that the restraints on his arms and legs were all strained. Both of Sasuke's tormentors were watching Naruto with interest. Unfortunately for Deidara he wasn't able to react in any way before Naruto-Kyubi ran to him with inhuman speed and punched him in the face so hard that Deidara flew backwards and fell onto the computers. Kyubi let out a howl of frustration and panic when he couldn't figure out how to turn off the device which was providing the electricity for the torture. Without thinking much he kicked the thing Deidara was sitting by (it seemed to be the electrical source) with all his force sending sparks flying in the air. He frantically disconnected all the wires from it. Relief washed over Naruto when he saw that Sasuke had stopped shaking. The machine was broken.

Naruto rushed to the center of the room and jumped on the table. Sasuke was limp in the chair, his muscles twitching from time to time. He was breathing hard but his eyes were lifeless. Kyubi was whimpering through Naruto's throat like a hurt animal. He carefully removed the electrodes from Sasuke's body and with attentive gentleness lifted Sasuke from the chair. He placed one hand under Sasuke's neck and the other under his knees and carried him through the room.

Deidara had exchanged glances with Sasori. Now, when the kid is driven with Kyubi's power their prisoners could easily escape. But they were ready for this situation. Actually ,it turned out just as they had planned. It seemed that they didn't have to look far for a person enough dear to Naruto that his danger would trigger Kyubi's arrival. Deidara and Sasori were approaching Kyubi at the same time. He surely wouldn't fight with Sasuke in his arms. Kyubi noticed them coming towards him but it was too late. Sasori had drawn some kind of device from his pocket. It looked like a gun. He quickly put the thing to Naruto's head and pushed a button on it. Immediately, Naruto's eyes returned to their usual color and Naruto felt Kyubi's presence vanish. He leaned forward suddenly feeling Sasuke's weight.

"Let go of the Uchiha", ordered Sasori. "We do not want to kill him anymore"

Naruto obeyed feeling too weak to fight with them.

"You are going back to your cell", Sasori said.

They were led by the same 'FBI agents' guys to their cellar. Sasuke hadn't recovered from the shock; he couldn't even walk so they carried him.

The same moment those guys had left Naruto started crying uncontrollably.

Author's note: This chapter is supposed to be depressing. My not so good writing skills don't allow me to tell everything as I imagine it. Some parts are very hard to describe. For example, I was thinking for awhile how person would react to the knowing that he is going to be tortured and killed in a few minutes. Sasuke, in my story, went crazy then broke down. I don't know if that's realistic. I mean, what would you do? I put Naruto and Sasuke through real horrors but don't worry they will be awarded eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

It took awhile for Sasuke to realize that the pain was gone and he wasn't going to die. Of course, he was far from being peachy. He felt as though he had been separated from his body. His muscles were still twitching regardless of Sasuke's will to stop them. He felt sick and disgusted just remembering the awful feeling of electric flow running through his body. Sasuke was floating in his own world, disconnected from reality. He wanted to remain there but something seemed to be bringing him back. The more aware of his surroundings and his body he became the sicker he felt. He heard someone crying nearby. He blinked and realized that he was back in the cellar with Naruto. The sickness intensified and he felt his body hurt. Especially in the places where the electrodes had been. Sasuke was looking down at his legs and thinking if they were going to give him some new clothes because his pants were cut all the way down. It was getting cold and being half naked hadn't warmed him up. Sasuke was more focused now. The crying began to bother him. He looked around and saw Naruto. The boy had his face in his hands, his shoulders were shaking. The sound of his sobbing made Sasuke forget everything about himself. "_Why would the little moron cry?_", Sasuke thought. He felt an urge to hug Naruto but immediately shoved it aside. It still hurt to see the hyperactive moron so sad.

"Don't cry… Naruto", Sasuke said refraining from calling him a moron. Sasuke's voice was quiet and hoarse. He thought maybe Naruto hadn't even heard him. But the boy had ceased his crying and lifted his head from his hands. Naruto's eyes were red and wet from tears. Sasuke's heart clenched at the sight. He had never saw Naruto so grieving. He livened up a bit ,however, when he saw Sasuke woken up from that mindless state he was in.

"Sasuke, how are you?", Naruto asked his face turning worried. Still, he looked like it was hard for him not to cry.

"I'm fine. But what happened to you?"

Naruto tried to speak calmly but it was impossible. Tears were running from his eyes, his lower lip was trembling.

"I'm so glad…you're okay", he answered breathlessly and again started sobbing. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He stood up carefully, grateful that he could stand at all. However, his body was really painful. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and sat next to him.

"Naruto, calm down…", Sasuke wasn't good at comforting. "We are going to get out of here. Where has your hope gone?", he asked a little angrily. After all, it was Naruto who was determined to escape from here.

"I know…I know… They were so awful to you…" Naruto said between the sobs.

Sasuke put a hand around Naruto's shoulders. It was a gesture from their orphanage days. Sasuke always would do that when Naruto was feeling bad.

"You little moron… I'll be fine.", Sasuke said with surprising gentleness. Naruto cried for a while longer but it seemed to cease little by little. He eventually seemed to calm down. Naruto looked at Sasuke closely.

"Does it hurt now?", he asked looking at Sasuke's bare shoulders and tracing his finger on the little burns where the electrodes had been. Sasuke shuddered. It did hurt a little.

"Not too much.", he answered silently. He was glad that Naruto had calmed down finally. "Did you see it?" ,Sasuke asked frowning at the memory of the whole torture scene.

"Yes. Don't you remember what happened?"

"Well ,it's hard to recall everything other than the pain.", Sasuke felt sickness rising in him. After a successful attempt to contain his stomach contents in himself , he asked Naruto angrily: "Why were you there? Did they force you to watch that or something?"

"Yes, they did. I don't know why. Maybe they just get off on that …stuff." He thought a little and added: "One guy even offered me some _popcorn_"

Sasuke stared unbelievably.

"So…why didn't they kill me?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know. Kyubi went nuts and we both disconnected you from the wires. I wanted to escape with you but they managed to wipe Kyubi out from my consciousness and I was too weak to fight with all of them. ", Naruto explained. " Then they said that they no longer wanted to kill you."

Sasuke was thinking intensely. What do these people want? Is it Kyubi? Then what the fuck is Kyubi? If they don't want to kill him now then they must have found some use for him… Sasuke concluded with distaste that he would be probably tortured in the future to trigger Kyubi's arrival. That was the most logic reason to keep him here he could come up with. There were a lot questions running through his mind but the most important and bothering one was: why the creature called Kyubi which was living inside Naruto was so protective of Sasuke?

"Hey, bastard. It's getting cold, you know", Naruto broke the silence looking at Sasuke's bare goose-bumped skin. Sasuke blinked and realized that it was really cold. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice. Naruto snorted annoyed.

"I feel like I'm forcing you to live these days", he murmured quietly so Sasuke wouldn't catch that.

"Do you think they'll give you some clothes or I'll have to share mine with you, too?" Naruto asked more loudly.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him.

"It's not likely. But I'm sure you can terrorize them with your Kyubi- thingy"

"Nah… Kyubi wouldn't collaborate. He likes you better with your clothes off." ,explained Naruto seriously.

Sasuke thought he misheard something. He was gaping at Naruto ,his face involuntary heating up.

Naruto laughed heartily unable to help himself. Sasuke's expression was so funny. He stopped laughing when he felt a kick on his leg. But then his insides warmed up when he looked at Sasuke and saw no hatred in them. It was never so. And now he wasn't mad at him. Naruto immediately felt a lot better when he realized that they were no longer enemies. Or so he thought. A lot of insults he said were impossible to take back.

"You know, Kyubi must be a part of you, so don't make such jokes about him." . Sasuke said coldly.

"Ok ,bastard", Naruto agreed ,smiling.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Deidara was sitting by the table with his head in his hands. He was in the room with lots of other members of their organization. They were contemplating what should they do next.

"That son of a bitch is very hard to control", complained Deidara lifting his eyes and looking at his colleagues. "We can make him appear but he is very angry and it's impossible to find out something more about Kyubi."

"Then use some other method to talk with him" , snapped Itachi. He was very pissed off. His throat was still sore from the encounter with the creature.

"I doubt anything else would work." Said Sasori. "I still think we should manipulate Naruto through people precious to him."

"How is the Uchiha kid precious to Uzumaki?" ,Kisame joined in. "I saw them fighting like they were the worst enemies, while I was following the blond brat."

"That is a good point , Kisame.", said Sasori emotionlessly. "As I understand they aren't friends at all. However, every time Sasuke is in danger , Kyubi surfaces ready to kill everyone threatening Uchiha's life. We have to conclude that Sasuke is not precious to Naruto but he is to Kyubi." , Sasori paused for a moment looking around the table to see the reaction of his colleagues. They looked amazed. "So it's good news for us. On one side , it's good that Naruto wouldn't be the one getting angry, so he can't tame the creature to his own benefit. But unleashing such source of power without any control is even riskier."

"How is that possible?", asked Itachi as if to himself. "My little brother is important to such a powerful and evil force."

"We will do some research on that ,too", assured him Deidara. "We will find out why Kyubi protects little Uchiha and we'll find a way to extract it."

"So where do we start?" asked Kisame curiously.

"Firstly, I think we should move them from their temporary room into their apartment.", answered Deidara amused.

Author's note: Hey! Please review this fic. Don't be cruel. I know the recent chapter is kind of lame but I still enjoyed writing it. My English exam is soon. So I'm practicing again. It feels so good. Please keep reading this. I will start to explain all this mess soon. X)


End file.
